Athena's rebellion
by amir.alexander.315
Summary: Snows granddaughters Pov on the rebellion. It only take five minutes to read, If you like it i might make it a story, but right now its just a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

I look up at the tinted mask of the soldiers who cling to me. One minute I'm in school watching the games, and the next, the projectors loose signal and were all rushed home. I watch as the man opens my pale yellow door pushing me in with the other hand. I trip into the room my amber braid falls across my back as I tumble over.

The man shuts my door sternly, the sound of the keys entering the lock spooks me. I sit up looking at the girl taped onto my vanity set. I push my fingers under the picture curling my fingers slightly. The photo pops from the glass drifting to the ground. I bend down my fingers brush across the laminated surface, a small spark flies across my nerves as I look at my hero. Katniss. I remember the day she won, my mother and I went out to meet with Cinna's team, and we were the first to get the Katniss braid, soon everyone began wearing their hair like that, but being related to the president meant mines was always the best.

I tug on my copper braid as I walk to the door, my freshly starched dress sways with the small breeze that ventilates down onto my short body. I pull a small pink key from the silver chain daddy brought me the other day. I push it into the lock on my top drawer of my vanity, the small white wooden drawer falls open. I pull out a small hair clip bending the wiry thing until my fingertips turn white. I press the small cool metal into the lock my eyes squinted in concentration. I twist my fingers the small metal presses into my cool flesh softly. I try the door, my hand wraps around the cool metal softly. I jump back as the door flies open.

My mother looks down at me her blue eyes glistening. "Hello dear." She smiles in a wary voice. "Where's daddy?" I ask moving past the smooth skinned woman. "He has a very important meeting with his father." She announces. "What do you say we go out into the garden and-." I ignore her, moving to a large marble step. "I want daddy." I say stomping up the white staircase.

My mother clicks after me her copper hair loose from her usual new braid. I swing my arms looking at the several rows of guards that stand in front of my grandfather's office. I stop a sudden state of panic rushes over me. I raise my chin my soft eyes scan across the tall heavy armored men my arms fold over my chest again as I turn back to my mother.

"What's happening?" I ask in a soft hasty tone. "Athena!" My mother crosses the room, I swing from her grip as her pale hand tries for my shoulder. I crawl against the ground my soft hands press against the cool marble tile as I escape my mother. I look up at the three guards the stand in the doorway. "Grandpa!" I scream as they throw me back. I hit the ground harshly my heart jumps to overtime as I roll onto the floor. I slide back across the floor this time making it to the mahogany door.

"Load the hovercrafts." I hear my grandfather's nice voice. I push into the office as the peacekeepers grab me. I look into my father's golden eyes his golden- brown hair hides under his official Panem military hat. His chief's button sits on his hard chest, the wooden title carved on a fresh button. "Hovercrafts?" I ask softly. My Grandpa stands up his eyes meeting mines.

I cry softly. "Is Katniss okay?" I ask softly. His eyes show no sign of coherence. His face blank his eyes pooled with anger. I look at his empty pin, his white rose nowhere in sight. The rotting smell of flesh and blood fills my nose. I fall back my palms hit the floor softly. I cry out as he moves closer. "What's happened?" I cry as my father stands up to move past me. My mother embraces me on the floor her eyes meeting my daddies.

The peacekeepers salute to him standing tall as there leader stares into their tinted eyes. I hug my mother tears cover my collar, staining my mother's soft shirt. I look up into my Grandfather's angered face. "Load up the fire shells, and take out to district twelve, make your way up from there, skip district two, the other half of you come with me, were going to the arena!" My father instructs.

My mother strokes the side of my head. "It's okay sweet heart." She promises. I shiver slightly. "Don't leave daddy." I cry. "Grandpa?" I cry looking back at him. He holds his hand against the soft door. "I can't" He cries pushing his hand against his temple. He slams the door shut. My father bends down to kiss my forehead, He caresses my mother's neck. "We'll be back." He promises. I watch him press a small button on the bill of his hat. A metallic shells folds over his head, a small tinted window makes a T over his face. He nods once before turning to his military. "Let the rebellion begin…" He says in a hollow voice. "And end." He adds.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the pavilion. My brother sits in his royal blue high chair, his green eyes sparkle as I kiss his dark brown head. I place an arm lovingly around my grandpa. "Good morning." I smile. He smiles. "Good morning sweetie." He smiles. I grab a small green tea cup placing it on my plate.

"Your mother is out for the day so it'll just be you and I today." He smiles. I place my hands in my lap, we sit in the garden the only sound that fills the area is that of the birds. "Will I be going to school today granddaddy?" I ask politely. He smiles placing one of his gloved hands over mine. He lifts my hand in the air and places it on the white starched table cloth, something he'd done a lot when he was trying to tell me something hard.

"Not until your father returns." He announces. "Later today." I state. Snow nods. "Athena, remember that video they play at the reaping's?" He asks, I nod once. "Yes it's still the prettiest one I'd ever seen." I place my hand over my chest thinking about the story of the Capitol helping everyone remember that through and through, we all suffered together once.

"And district thirteen." He smiles. I nod letting my grandfather's hand still rest upon my own. I plop a sugar cube into my hot tea. "The traitors." I sigh. He smiles. "Very good." He winks. I laugh. "I'm almost thirteen, I'm very smart you know." I say. I watch my grandfather smile. "Well that you are." He smiles peacefully. "Well yesterday, several people escaped there districts, they have- formed, another-… District thirteen." His tone drops. I look up at him my eyes raged.

"No!" I begin to hyperventilate, how could they? "They have Katniss, and they want to kill, you, your brother, everything that you care for." He says. I look up into his kind eyes. "Why would someone want to kill my people for revenge?" I ask. "Kill off kids that are innocent in this…" I stir off once I notice we'd been doing this for seventy five years.

My grandfather watches me cry softly. "Athena." He pat's my pale hand. I shake my head. The sound of turbulent engines spiral across the Garden. My brother laughs as a butterfly lands on his nose. I begin to walk out from the shade of the pavilion. Several hovercrafts begin o circle overhead I lift my chin standing on my toes. My eyes close as a cool from kisses my face. This was the rebellion. My name is Athena Snow. They want my blood.

**A/N Wow, I can't believe snow would lie to his own ken, the things snakes do, for all members on fanfic, for every review you give on here, I will do a review for you, and it's the kind of thing they'd do at the hob, a favor for a favor, Thanks… Bye!**


End file.
